Through the eyes of an observer
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Hunter/ Hunted through Marty's eyes. Writen at 2 am. Be nice D


Disclaimer- Not mine, not mine, nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh!!  
  
  
In My Eye's  
  
I held out my hand and his look froze me. I thought of running my hand through my hair or something to cover my embarrassment but could feel a sheepish expression creeping across my face so I didn't bother. All through my conversation with Bodie I was paying to more attention to his partner than to him.  
Doyle. If Bodie had told me it was Doyle who was in the cross hairs of the gun I would have kept my ear glued right to the ground. I didn't have any doubts that Bodie could take care of himself. As it was, I planned to take care of a few other deals first. Then I was going to start looking. Bodie's visit the next day changed that though.  
Somebody had shot at Doyle. Somebody was toying with him before killing him. I looked on in amazement as Bodie's normally expressionless eyes filled with worry before he had time to turn away from me. I knew my expression mirrored his.  
If somebody killed Doyle, I knew Bodie would never recover. He never cared for anybody. Even his closest friends were kept as casual acquaintances.  
But Doyle. I knew as soon as I saw them Doyle was different. Doyle had somehow gotten past every barrier Bodie had ever built. That alone earned him my respect, but Bodie's next words shook me to the core, and increased my opinion of Doyle thousand fold.  
He's my friend Marty. I don't want to lose him.  
Damn. How the hell could I help? The 180 auto. rifle was American. The only one anybody knew of being in the United Kingdom was the one CI5 had been testing. If Doyle died, I knew Bodie would never forgive me. Then again, I didn't think I could forgive myself. If Doyle died, it would be my fault for not finding the gun they'd lost. Even though it would be hard, I knew that with my contacts t wouldn't be impossible, and I was surprised to find I didn't want that death on my conscience.  
As soon as Bodie left I started making phone calls. I dragged people out of beds and away from work to try every source. I didn't leave out any one who I had ever had dealings with. By the time I had reached my last contact I was in total despair. I had no hope what so ever that he would be able to come through.  
Imagine my surprise when he said,  
I'll phone my guy in America and see. Wait around, I'll phone you back as soon as I know anything.  
I left a message for Bodie and he came round first thing. His demand that I tape the phone call was expected and nothing I wasn't used to. As I told him, I tape every call as a matter of practice.  
When the phone call finally came through I could have jumped for joy. My first instinct was to yell. I only just remembered in time I still had to get the gun. But Bodie had no such inhibitions and his yell was still ringing in my ears when he arrived. I noticed the panicked look in his eye's and he must have noticed the curiosity in mine as he said,  
Ray's gone off somewhere to meet a contact, I don't know where and I when I went looking for him, I found this waiting for me. He dragged the shell out of his pocket and I felt the blood drain from my face.  
He grabbed the gun and ran, not waiting for me to respond. Quite how he found Doyle I still don't know. Something to do with a wife I think. Doyle came to see me a few days after to tell me what had happened. His description was detailed and I was easily able to picture all three faces as the gun they thought was a dummy went off.  
Just before he left, Doyle turned around and looked me straight in the eye.  
Thank you Marty, he said, holding out his hand. I took it and smiled, relived to see him smile back.   
Even after all this time, I still remember the bond those two had. Whenever I see either of them, I can recall quite vividly the panic in Bodie's eye's, the sincerity in Doyle's. Whenever a contact of mine starts telling me about a deal being blown, I always expect to hear the names Bodie and Doyle being spoken in conjuncture with their complaints.  
To my contacts, Bodie, Doyle and CI5 as a whole is a nuisance. But in my eye's, they'll never be that. Friendship may not usually stretch where I'm concerned, but I can't see anybody stretching the friendship Bodie and Doyle have enough to make it snap.  
In my eyes, they'll always be people I'd be willing stretch friendships for.  
  
  
Short and strange I know. But it's late and this idea just would not leave me alone. So I got out of bed to write it. Reviews would be welcome even if this story wasn't really all that worthy of them ^___^


End file.
